Inserting a medical device into a patient may present difficulties. For example, when inserting a medical device or catheter into a patient's vein, the needle may enter the vein on one side and proceed to pierce through the opposite side, presenting an injury to the patient. Other difficulties exist with respect to releasing the catheter at the proper position such that the catheter is in the vein. Thus, difficulties exist when determining the proper time to release the catheter such that it is in the vein, but before the needle pierces the opposing wall of the vein. Additional situations regarding the insertion of a catheter or other medical device present similar difficulties, thus, the insertion difficulties are not only limited to catheters or insertion into veins.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device to aid with proper insertion of a medical device, including a catheter, into a patient that reduces the occurrence of unintentional piercing by the introduction needle and releasing the medical device or catheter prior to insertion into the desired area.